Renewal
by VALLED
Summary: After Ryoma left for America, Sakuno left as well. What new problems will arise when she somehow meets up with old friends, and what dangers will occur when Sakuno joins 'The Agency?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Ryoma left for America, Sakuno left as well. What new problems will arise when she somehow meets up with old friends, and what dangers will occur when Sakuno joins 'The Agency'? Rating for language, violence and maybe some intimacy. Bad summery, sorry.

I don't know if the genres I chose are appropriate, sorry.

* * *

Reminiscences ¹

* * *

Great! I just made it to the airport to give Ryoma his gift. Too bad he had to leave right after I gave him the tennis ball. I'll miss him. I just wish that I had a chance to tell him how I feel. Although, I'm pretty sure it was obvious.

"Hey Sakuno, I bet you just can't _wait_ 'till Ryoma-kun comes back right?" Tomo-chan said leaning over my shoulder. It had been three weeks since he left. "Sakuno?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess it would be nice to see him again. But to tell you the truth, I'm not all that eager," I responder in my normal quiet voice.

"Wow! I never thought I'd here you say that. I thought you would just quietly agree like always. Maybe Ryoma leaving was a good thing!"

"Maybe."

"So, Sakuno, Any idea on when you're leaving?"

"Any idea on when who's leaving," Kikumaru asked picking up a stay tennis ball.

"Didn't Sakuno tell you guys? She's going to a boarding school," Tomo-chan replied surprised at what I didn't do.

"What! Ochibi's girlfriend is going away? When!"

"Ano... in a couple of weeks," I whispered as a deep blush came on my pasty face.

"Which school?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I can never seem to remember the name," I lied. It was a good lie too; I even hit my head with my hand a little to make it a bit more believable and did a fake laugh. I've been lying a lot since Ryoma left.

"Well, do you know where?"

"Pardon?"

* * *

Contemporaneous ²

* * *

"uno, Sakuno," a voice quietly sang.

I slowly opened my eyes moaning. "Hey, are we there yet?"

"Yes Sakuno dear. The plane just docked."

"Mmm, ok."I turned my head to look at her while stretching. God she's beautiful. If I looked like her, I'd swear I was a gift from heaven.

"Am I going to meet you friends or are we going to a completely different area? But you wouldn't want to meet them anyways would you?"

"Hey, I wonder what would happen if I ran into someone I used to know."

"Well, we just might find out."

* * *

Reminiscences

* * *

"I said, do you at know where?"

"Ah, yes, _sajnninjnccncie_."

"What?"

"Well, it's somewhere in the world, I can tell you that." I just need to get as far away from Ryoma as possible. And somehow, half way 'cross the world, isn't far enough. I need to go somewhere no one would expect me too. That's it...

* * *

Contemporaneous

* * *

I turned my head to look at my companion, she's still extremely beautiful. She's also helped me through a lot though. When I first came to her, I was a wreck. A terrible, nervous wreck. I had no common sense at all. It was so sad to even look at me. I was practically empty.

"Sakuno, everyone is getting off the plane. Are you coming?"

"Mm, oh yes."

After the crash, I didn't know what to do. Shattered. Crushed. I was nothing. Then, she picked me up. Rebuilt me. Held my hand. When no one was there.

* * *

Reminiscences

* * *

...New Zealand. I'll go to New Zealand. Everyone would expect America, but New Zealand doesn't even come to mind. Away. I'll be away from everyone. Great, it's perfect...

Looking up at the tennis courts, I smiled. I might even be able to play tennis and actually concentrate! It'll be great! No more shy Sakuno.

Wow.

"Okay Sakuno."

* * *

Contemporaneous

* * *

My surroundings. There all so familiar.

Once again, I saw her. My comrade. Sitting there next to me in the cab. Her face, gently smiling. I hate her. I love her. She always has that same smile. She's similar to Fuji. Well, in facial expressions at least. I could tell, she has noticed me staring. She turned her head to face mine. "Hey, Sakuno. We're going home."

* * *

Reminiscences

* * *

It smells like co-ed. It taste like co-ed. It even feels like co-ed. I hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. I Hate it so much. I don't even care. I haven't been on this plane for even five minutes and I want out.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you like a pillow?" the flight attendant asked. I nodded and she handed the pillow to me. God. This is the only good thing about this plane the pillows. I laid my head upon it and sleep claimed it.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Miss, Miss, please wake up!" a frantic voice said while she was shaking me. What is this flight attendant doing? Oh. People are screaming. Opening my eyes I saw people, holding they're children. Hold on. What's going on?

"Now please, everyone be calm, the plane will be touching ground in ten seconds. Please brace yourselves." The plane. Oh my god it's crashing. I reached up for the bag that always plops down and held it to my mouth. Deep breathes Sakuno.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," I screamed as the plane hit ground. Well, that was more than I half expected. What's this? Blood. It's so warm. Will I die?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A room. It's all white. A hospital? "Sakuno, how are you feeling," a beautiful woman asked.

"Who are you, where am I?" That's right, the crash.

"Who I am does not matter at this point, now where you are though; I guess that is of some importance. Yes, you are at a hospital. But it's not any hospital. It's a small hospital off the coast of New Zealand. You are lucky I found you. I swear, any other hospital would have killed you."

* * *

Contemporaneous

* * *

"Yes, I am." We pulled up to my grandma's house. We weren't staying there, but I just had to say hi to my grandma. What can I say, she's family. My friend knocked on the door and Grandma opened with a gasp.

"Ss Sakuno?!" She gasped again. "I, I thought you were, gone. Your plane, it, crash. And no one informed us if they knew you were dead." All of a sudden five people rushed up to the door to look at me. They didn't recognize me. Only Grandma would. I even have a different air. My hair, cut short to stay out of my face, my overall style, more appealing. Then I looked over at my companion, and their eyes followed. Dark long hair and bangs. Light make-up. Beautiful short dress, with a giant bow. (A/N: think Lily Allen from 'The Fear'.) "Sakuno, who might this, be?"

"Her name is not of importance at this moment," I said wondering why they asked that.

"Well, why don't you and your friend come in and sit, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if it stinks and for all the switches from the present and the past. I'll try not to barge too much into the story with Author's Notes. I beg you review this story for me so I know to write more.3

Footnotes:

Reminiscences ¹- Memories, or the past

Contemporaneous ² - Present time


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry, this chapter gets really cheesy, but it's the only way to tell you what's going on. I promise others won't be as cheesy.)

**Chapter 2**

I stepped into the living room; there was one more person there. Tomoka. As soon as she saw me tears started streaming down her face. "Why, why didn't you call? Or write. They said you landed on a private island and couldn't release the information we wanted."

"Tomoka dear. Stop crying, you're wasting your tears and it's a lost cause. That was in the past...," I said, out of nowhere tears started streaming down my face as well, "my God Tomoka, I've missed you so much."

After a moment, I looked around. There were the five people from earlier. The old Seigaku crew, well at least part of it. There stood Tezuka, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji, and Oishi. "Now, I tried to write, but it was a failed attempt and I'm sorry for that. All you guys have to know is that I'm fine, and always been. After the crash, I was extremely close to dying though. I was injured so much that I couldn't feel it. The only thing that told me I was injured was blood. Then, my complain helped me up and took care of me, so I would like for you to treat her with respect."

"Is it really you Sakuno," Kikumaru asked leaning close to me.

"Yes. It's me. So how has everyone been?"

Tezuka answered first, "Well, Ryoma has been in America helping his dream along, but he did return three years ago to check up on everyone. Takashi has continued with his sushi bar and is opening another restaurant soon. Kaoru is a vet-in-training, now working in rural areas. Inui now has his own sports drink company but was forced to make the recipes bearable." At that everyone's sweat dropped. "I, myself have been a part-time assistant coach for Ryuuzaki-sama when not at Tokyo U."

Then Fuji, "I have been in college for the last year studying photography."

"Nya, me next!" said Kikumaru. "O.K. I've also been in college and Oishi and I are on the tennis team for doubles." Oishi nodded in agreement.

"Well, that leaves me. Right now I'm training to be a cop and coaching power tennis as an assistant," Momo added to the conversation.

"What about you Sakuno," my grandma said taking a seat and staring intently at me.

"Well, after I return from my trip here I will start college, and I'll be traveling a lot. Oh, and I've also been working on my tennis skills, but I'm not planning to further practice tennis, only as a hobby."

"Will, you be able to stay in touch?"

"That I do not know." I turned my head to look at my companion for approval of releasing my number to them. She nodded. "But, I can give you my number." I waited for her to get some paper, "It's 1-543-766-888." I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it read 5:00. "Wow, it's getting late and I have some business to attend to. We must be going. Sorry." My friend and I scurried at the house faster than they could say anything to stop us.

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

"Now, are you sure you want to stay with the crew? I mean, we could leave you in Japan. You friends and family would be glad to take you back," My companion said settling at a stool seat in a local bar with me next to her.

"No way, after all I've been through. After all that _vigorous_ training I went through 'cause you said it would be fun. I am _not _backing out of this just like that. I'm not a chicken. You always say it will be fine, yet you frantically watch over my shoulder," I responded unintentionally adding attitude to my words.

"I see. Well, of course I'm worried about you. How far do we go back? _Five_ years maybe. Boy we have been like paper and glue." She paused and grew serious. "And we're not the only ones that need you." She became playful again, "I've heard word that Ryoma was coming back, your friends might need help with planning a surprise party."

"It's still a no. I'm not leaving you until you give your _real _name."

My friend giggled. "Ah, what was the first name I gave you? Loretta? That was funny. Everyone at _The Agency_ gave you weird looks when you called me that."

"That was not funny! I was so embarrassing?"

"Whatever you say girl." My friend looked up to find a bartender starring at us intently, I'll get Vodka straight up and this girl will have an apple cider." My friend was watching what he would do. I traced her gaze and it lead to his hands...pouring something in our drinks. She turned to me, "Hey, I want you to go get the car and call _The Agency_, there watching our every move. We need to leave Japan right away." I got up without complaint and snatched the keys from her hand. I don't approve of leaving her by herself there, but there's no other choice for me.

As soon as I put the key in the ignition I heard a crash. God this was real. I rolled down the passenger window and drove up to the entrance. People were screaming loudly and my friend jumped through the car window as I started to drive off. "Do you still want to be in _The Agency_," she asked clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, am."

She held out her hand gesturing for a hand shake, "Ok, welcome to _The Agency_. My name is Rosette Lovenbird. Nice to meet you." She paused. "Don't write any information down, right now, your mind is the safest place. I need you to stay there for while." I took her hand then glanced at her. She was leaning over me with a blunt object in her other hand near my head. Good Night.

* * *

Reminiscences

* * *

A room. It's all white. A hospital? "Sakuno, how are you feeling," a beautiful woman asked.

"Who are you, where am I?" That's right, the crash.

"Who I am does not matter at this point, now where you are though; I guess that is of some importance. Yes, you are at a hospital. But it's not any hospital. It's a small hospital off the coast of New Zealand. You are lucky I found you. I swear, any other hospital would have killed you."

"Actually, I guess it a 50/50 thing. About the luck that is, of course. I mean, you're lucky you're alive and all but are you really lucky you were found by me. Let's face it. I'm not a very nice person, and don't you deny it. So, I'll give you a choice. I'll let you leave, walk out that door, right now, with 50,000 New Zealand Dollars and continue on with your life and what you were supposed to do, no questions asked. Come on, it's a pretty good offer. _The Agency_ has tons of money to spare. Or, you can stay with _The Agency_ and me. You will suffer with training tougher than the Navy Seals go through in America. You will practically be putting your life at stake every day just by being here. But, you will learn my name. To tell you the truth, life here would suck, that is, unless, you have nothing else to go for," she said looking at me with sly eyes and an evil smirk. I feel no sadness, but tears came from my eyes. The woman in front of me smiled sweetly then yawned stretching her arms in the air. "I guess I do a have tiny nice side." She held her hand out to me and pulled me up and out of bed I was lying on, and led me to a door that was stained a deep black. It stood out a lot when you looked at the light flower patterned peach wall-paper surrounding the way. "This will be your room for the next five years, so get used to it. And, dry your tears, if anyone else sees you crying, you will be the laughing stalk of _The Agency_." She then walked away and disappeared at the turn of the corner. I slowly pushed the door open and...

* * *

Contemporaneous

* * *

"Sakuno, wake up. I'm sorry about hitting you so hard. You earned a free save; it was just about to get really nasty. I also wasn't about to let my new agent quit right after she just joined," Rosette said with the sweetest smile on her face. I didn't have enough energy to argue that I was strong enough to handle that situation. So I just lay there looking at her beautiful face and listen to her rambles. "Darling, now that you have joined_ The Agency _officially let me explain it to you. There are many things you can call _The Agency_ but most people just go by '_The Agency'_. I guess we are considered mercenaries in a way as well. What we basically do is sign a contract with the defending country and whoever pays the most, gets the best job done. For my rank, I do the dangerous missions that others in _The Agency_ can not complete. Considering you have not worked your way through the ranks in _The Agency_, in order for you to work with me, I will take you as a protégé. Oh, but it is not all fighting, we also rebuild towns and perform what seems like charity work but rarely is. We are mostly getting paid by the government. But, don't get me wrong, we do perform a good deed every now and then. Well, when boredom plagues everyone and countries run out of money."

"Wow, seems like fun," I said sarcastically.

"And Sakuno, I'm sorry you couldn't have the normal fun life that you would have had if your plane didn't crash." That was the first time she took pity on me. Or, is it really pity, and she is just apologizing for what never would have been.

"Please don't say that. Without you, I would never have gotten over Ryoma- kun. Oh, and I did have fun training, at times. Well, barely never, but that's a secret. Shhhh." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hey, get ready; we have to go to The Agency's base pretty soon." She said throwing a suit case at me then walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Hey, yeah so it's cheesy, my bad. The 'Tick. Tock' thing basically means that time has passed. I don't think I'll continue this story since it kinda sucks, I don't know. If I'm bored I might, but I'm weary on what I should put and how the story will turn out. So if don't post another chapter, just use your imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminiscences

"Tomo-chan, I miss him," I said between sobs, barely holding my cell phone up to my ear to talk.

"Sakuno, you're ridiculous, he hasn't even been gone for two days."

"But, but..."

"No, if you're going to cry like this, I would work on getting over him." Those were words that I never expected Tomo-chan to say. She always supported me in times like these, especially when my parents left.

I sucked up her words and agreed then hung up. _The only way I could possibly forget Ryoma-kun is leave the place where he is_ most remembered. That means goodbye Japan. But where will I go...

Contemporaneous- At Base

"Ho, ho. Are you sure you're not native to Japan," the fat jolly Japanese man asked in English with a terrible accent. We had arrived to the base and the secretary sent us to the lunch room for a meeting.

"Oh, I'm sure. Born and raised in America darling," Rosette responded with a fake smile, this man has been hitting on her since we arrived. The man frowned.

"No, no, she's absolutely right," a slender young man with an attitude cut in when the fat man was about to reply, "Native Japanese don't eat so slovenly." He smirked, and slid his sunglasses down to stare Rosette down.

Rosette smiled and looked down cutely. "Oh yes, you _are_ correct. Native Japanese eat ten times worse." Her gaze traveled from her spotless place mat, to their heavily dirtied mats that the servants here worked so hard to clean. I smiled.

Reminiscences

_(Previously-"This will be your room for the next five years, so get used to it. And, dry your tears, if anyone else sees you crying, you will be the laughing stalk of The Agency." She then walked away and disappeared at the turn of the corner. I slowly pushed the door open and...)_

...Heaven. (I won't go into full description.) I gulped looking around. The room itself was a trip into 18th century England. When my gaze finally reached the bed I ran up to it. A note, was laying there. It read, "Sakuno, you are now enrolled in _The Agency's _training. You are no longer aloud any contact with the outside world. Sorry. Love, _The Agency_."

"Excuse me, Sakuno," someone knocked on the door. "Might I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, the door's not locked."

"Well, the door won't be locked until you go through your first lesson of the basic training."

"Ok, well..."

"Sakuno, my name is Alice. The reason I'm here in your room is to explain _The Agency_ to you."

"I'm all ears."

"Hello, my name is Alice Mlec," she repeated, "I am 27th in ranking of the fourth division, charitable work. Now, you may think that _The Agency_ is all charity and this and that. Well, it is, that is if your under the fourth division. There are four main divisions in _The Agency_. The other divisions are wide spread and unimportant. Now the first division is the highest ranking in importance and the most dangerous. You're dealing with heavy artillery there. They also, along with all of the other divisions practice medical wise, and are the most advanced. That's what the person you met today is under. She is second only to the leader of _The Agency_ himself. The reason she cannot tell you her name is that you are not officially pledged to _The Agency._ But she is not the only persons' name you cannot learn third division and up goes along with the name thing. Its company policy, if names were to get out, then, there would be problems. Anyways, _The Agency _also has an enemy, _The Organization._ Original, right? We have been at war with them for so long; no one really remembers what were fighting about. Only first division third ranking and up really knows now." She stopped speaking and looked up at my face to make sure I was absorbing everything. "I forgot to mention, don't ever right anything down." I nodded. "The second division of _The Agency _handles supply and our armory. The third division of _The Agency_ deals with political beings and manages money. That brings us to the fourth, which you already know, does charity."

"Oh, which division will I be under when I finish my training?"

"That basic training, probably one of the lesser ones, but most likely your companion will take you under her wing and train you again, herself."

"Five years of training and I won't even meet to fourth division standards?"

"Well, yes, most everyone in _The Agency_ has been here since birth and started training at a very young age. Only the agents who come in at latter ages will be in the lesser divisions. But if you do show great potential you will be put in the greater divisions. That also goes with, if you don't have any skill at all you will be placed in the fourth division or the smaller ones, but only if you've been there all your life."

I looked up at her and frowned, "Were you put in the fourth division because..."

She laughed, "Oh no. I chose to be here, I am very frail and week. The most I can do for _The Agency_ taking care of me was doing medical or charity work. They told me I could leave if I wanted to, but _The Agency _has done so much for me. I just couldn't." When she finished her mini speech, she nodded at me then excited the room. I quickly fell asleep.

Contemporaneous

The meeting was a success, and I had my first job. We are going to be protecting a business that needed a little more protection from a fellow company that seems to have been snooping around suspiciously. Apparently there was a recent scandal in the company, and its competition is a little too over it. The reason first division was called into it was because this company has two sides, one, a public and political, two, a private and political. Can you guess what the second side does? It's a mixture of black marketing, drugs, and the mafia. Fun, I know. Anyways, the scandal would bring the public and political sides down. Any off set of the balance they have can bring the whole other side of the company down. You see, the scandal will lead to further investigations. Further investigations will lead to, well, let's not go to that.

"Mlec, I need a ride from Japan's base to LMC Corporations." "Yes, the deal went through," "I expect you to tell boss, or will we be meeting him on the way?" "Got it." Once I heard Rosette slid her phone shut, I turned to look her. "Are you ready to meet Daddy?"

"Who?"

"You know, Big Daddy, Mr. Boss, The king of kings."

"Okay, I get it. But why do _I_ get to meet the boss? Is being your protégé that important?"

"Yes, of course. I can't take on a new apprentice without introducing her to my boss, or vice versa." She said holding her hand on her heart. A huge truck then pulled up to the curve. "Well, let's go." I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Contemporaneous

* * *

A man stepped out of the driver's seat an opened the back door for us. We both stepped in.

"So, Rosette and Sakuno are finally going to grace me with their presence." An ominous voice sounded from the front, passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah, stop trying to scare this poor girl. Look at her, she's like petrified," my friend said noticing me tense up.

"Aw, I am deathly sorry Sakuno."

"Shut up, we both know you aren't. Okay, let's get down to business."

"Yes, yes, that is important. They said they needed protection right?" We both nodded. "Well, we just got a request from the other company, for some protection and some spies to infiltrate the other company. They said they wanted some information, and something to bring that company down."

"Who's paying more for the amount of work?"

"Well, the newest offer, sitting at 30,000 American dollars per day, while the other offer is at 20,000 American dollars per day."

"So, were going to take both jobs, and trick the company that pays less into thinking that they're getting protection, when were actually stealing information, and collecting all of the cash," I finally spoke up.

"Wow, you've got a smart one here." The boss was beaming.

"I know, a dime a dozen."

"Now, here are all of the details and fake I.D.s for your mission." He said as he handed us two manila folders and jump drives. Then the car came to a stop. "Well, I had a nice job meeting you Sakuno, and it's always nice meeting you, Miss Rosette." Just as the door man/driver opened my door, I saw Rosette lean over to the passenger seat and whisper an "I love you," and got an "I love you too," in return. When Rosette turned around, she shot me a questioning glance. I looked around once I was off the car, and we were back at the hotel.

"You like him."

"No! I haven't noticed," she said sarcastically.

"So, how'd you meet?"

"Mhmm, I don't remember."

"What! What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Darling, haven't you noticed anything? I'm very old, and so is he. We are the only original agents left. So, of course I wouldn't remember!"

"What are you talking about? You look like you're barely twenty-six!"

"I look like, but I am not." We were now inside of our suit at the hotel.

"I-I don't get it. How old are you, really?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, let's take a look at these fake IDs," I said trying to lighten up the mood. I pulled mine out of one of the manila folders, smiled and looked at it. "What? My name is Lauren Melsue?"My jaw dropped at the name Lauren, the Agency knows I absolutely hate that name. (A/N: No offense to all of those Laurens out there, I just randomly pulled a name out of my head. Oh, and it's not Japanese, even though it should be...) I sighed, frustrated, and went to my bed to take a nap. Seconds later, a loud laughter erupted from the other room. So that's who chose my name.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, short filler chappie much? Anyways, I plan to have the next chapter up soon. I promise it will be longer.

Omg, this is the shortest chapter I've ever done! It's coming in at like 523 words. I didn't even put in past memories. :/


	5. Chapter 5

Renewal

By: VALLED

Edited By: - carsly-

* * *

Reminiscences

* * *

"D-do you really have to go," Tomo-chan asked as she took a bit in her sandwich.

"Uh, yeah. It would be best for my education and, and... Grandmother agreed!" I had lied, again. I just couldn't tell Tomo that I wanted to go, so I could leave. So I could be away from all those constant reminders of Ryoma-kun. Of everyone really. These days, I'm so sheltered that, that life is unbearable. People just won't leave me alone now that Ryoma is gone. Its understandable why, I mean, I really loved him, but little ol' shy me can't stand it. I'm not used to this attention.

"Well, you promise to write! And don't forget to call. Okay?"

"Okay," I said and hugged Tomo.

"I'll miss you."

"Ditto."

Suddenly Tomo's phone started to ring, "Hello?" "Really?" "No way!" "Okay, okay, I'm on my way!" Yeah, I'll see you, bye." Tomo-chan squeaked with happiness. I shot her a questioning glance. "Oh, my, gosh! Ami, heard from Daiske, that Kari heard from her sister, that Ro is thinking about asking her out and that I should go to her house right now."

"Okay, well call m—" She cut me off by running in the direction of Ami's house. "Later."

* * *

Contemporaneous

* * *

"Hey, wake up," a kind voice said, slightly shaking me from side to side.

"Noooooo! Five more minutes," I whined.

"Oh, don't 'no' me, you got a job to do, and I'll be damned if you blow it off! God, now get dressed." _Well, someone is in a bad mood. _

"I am not in a bad mood," she read my mind. "And I can't read minds."

"Well, now it's just getting freaky." My stomach growled, "And god, why am I so hungry?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because your little nap, went in to the next day. So here, eat something." She handed me a plate of two eggs, sunny side down, and a fork.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Remember that night when I officially became an agent?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you said that we had to leave Japan, but we took a job, and didn't leave..."

"Oh, let's just say, the matter was handled." _Do not ask questions, do not ask questions..._

"Can you pass the salt and pepper, thanks. Hey, what time is?"

"Mhmm, it's around five thirty."

"A.M.?"

"Yup, but you shouldn't complain, you slept, a lot."

"Well, come on, you have to get in character _Lauren._"

"Whatever!"

"Miss Loretta, we were expecting you and your college, um..."

"Lauren, but I go by Miss Melsue," I said shooting a small angry glance at my friend 'Loretta' really Rosette. We were in disguise. Both companies 'know' that were deceiving the other, and promised not leak a word. If they do, _The Agency_ will bring down both companies to hide what the companies found out about _The Agency_. Apparently, we have a reputation to up keep.

"Okay Miss Melsue, Miss Loretta, right this way." The secretary led us to the top floor then by a room, "Mr. Plake will be right with you." She bowed and walked away. Right now, Miss Loretta and I are in company 'A' about to install a tiny little gadget that will pull every file from every computer that has ever touched this facility. We will tell them that we are sweeping for viruses, spyware, and the occasional hack. They were rude, and weren't paying enough. Oh, and did I mention they were rude. I want company 'B' to triumph over company 'A'. Both sides of company 'A' deserves to go down.

"Miss Melsue, Miss Loretta, it is a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Plake said, he was that same fat, jolly man from the day before. The skinny man with an attitude was there too. I eyed him, something was off. Soon, there was a strange gut feeling; I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Yes, it is, but, if you would excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room. Would you care to join Miss Melsue?"

I took the hint. "Oh yes, please."

"_Did you feel it?_" Miss Loretta wrote in a text message. We were currently in a bathroom, in two different stalls. We couldn't risk being herd, at all cost.

"_Feel what?_" I wrote back.

"_That odd gut feeling that tells you something's wrong. I'm sure I did." _

"_Yeah, I felt it."_

"_Good, I think that skinny dude is from _The Organization_."_

"_WHAT?_"

"_Yes, I know. They're probably shaken up badly. We did recently foil their plans. To get us for who knows what_." I sighed, this could not be good.

"_Okay, so what do we do?_"

"_We play it out as if we are just lowly agents from The Agency who know nothing. Do __NOT__ give your real name (they WILL ask), and listen intently on every word said. You can't miss a second. In a moment's notice, this could get nasty."_ She slid her bag under her stall to mine and said, "There's a tampon in there, you can use that."

"Kay, thank you." I opened the bag, and there was a gun in there. Not just any plan old gun too, it's an S&W 500. Damn, that baby shoot. "_Really, an S&W 500? Can I handle that?_"

"_I'm really not the one to tell you that now hurry up and give me my purse back. Oh, and put the gun on, you deff. don't want to get caught in here with that in your hands."_ I slid her purse back and put the gun in between my thigh and garter, covering it with my skirt, then flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. "You know, since this is such a big company, you would think their hygiene would be better. Everything here is second rate."

"I know, there being cheap." We hastily left the bathroom and reentered the boss's office. You could immediately tell there were changes, no fat man was present, and a whole bunch of men in uniforms were on every wall, lined up. This definitely wasn't right. A man in an office chair behind a mahogany desk turned his chair to face us; I reached for my gun...

* * *

A/N: So, I would like to thank my new editor for editing this chapter. Her name is -carsly- check her out sometime, she's pretty fly. Her stories are cool too!

Anyways...here's another chapter of Renewal...I attempted to do a cliffie, but in my opinion, it wasn't very goowd.

R&R if you will. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story.


End file.
